bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Toasty
The Splicer model "Toasty" fancies himself a ladies man and, much like Baby Jane, is concerned about his horrible disfigurement. His dialogue often alludes to him either murdering or raping a woman, then denying it. He also appears to have low self-esteem and no luck with the female denizens of Rapture. In BioShock 2, the Toasty model reveals the progression of many years of ADAM abuse and the resulting deformities. Concept art shows the model with many tumor like growths on his head, hands and feet to the point that he is barely recognizable as human. Toasty's dialogue suggests that he's found a girl and wants a child; however, he seemed to be clueless as a father, even noting that he made the baby a cradle from a fish tank, so he and his wife can "see the baby all the time." In Inner Persephone Toasty models appear as a prison-patterned suit variation. ''BioShock'' Quotes At a Locked Door *"Aw, beautiful! I just wanted to... talk! That's all! I just wanted to talk, god damn it!" *"Damn you... whore!" *"Come out!" *"You, you there! Come here." *"If it's not one fucking thing, it's the other." *"I know you can hear me." *"It's not polite, you know?!" *"Hello?" *"Anybody home?" *"I won't be shut out, you know?" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Oh, god... Fuck, I got to- sure use- a blanket." *"I hope. Oh god. Oh fuck. I wish I was on fire." *"Oh, on fire... on fire... a blanket... boy scouts... rub two sticks together." *"On fire. Oh god. Rekindle-{the direction}" (Bracketed Text: Difficult to make out. Could be "erection", since he thinks he is a ladies' man.) *"Fucking cold, god- damn it! Fa- u- damn it." Idle *"Time really crawls when you're alone... I just want some company." *"None of these other chumps will talk to me, think I'm a freak... To hell with them!" *"You gotta be rich, down here, to meet a lady. They don't care how nice you are." *"The lies... The money... The lies... The money..." *"All I wanna do is meet someone... but this fucking place is poison." *"That's what the book said: Dress nice, smile, and be yourself. And that's what I did." *"But I sent her flowers, every day. And she always sent them back... You call that gratitude?!" *"A trip to FreshHair, then save up to see Steinman... The ladies will be knockin' at my door!" *"I'm good looking... can't they see that?!" *"She's so stuck-up, she is. I'll show her what happens to them stuck-up types." *"Things were supposed to work out for me, down here...! RYAN! When's my turn, you son of a bitch?!" *"STOP - LAUGHING - AT ME!" *"Steinman'll fix me. Everything will work out. Just you wait." *"You're the top. You're the coliseum. You're the top. You're the Louvre museum." (The first 4 lines of the chorus of the song: "You're the Top" by Cole Porter.) Searching for the Player *"You come to laugh at me, too?!" *"I know you're here! And I'm itching for a fight." *"Try and laugh at me. Just try!" *"Who was she...? Your sister, your cousin...? I don't give a shit!" *"Come on! You want me to teach you to dance? I'm real good!" *"I'm gonna show ya what it's like to look different!" Burning (Heading to Water) *"Help! Ah!" Using Vending Machines *"Whoever the fuck built these things should be shot, god dammit." *"Fuck, cause they never work. Never." *"Gimme the god damn cream back!" *"You'll open this time, darlin'? Won't you- god damn it, open." *"I'll take three, this time. Do you understand that? Three!" *"Come on. Come on." Returning to Idle *"Did I just dream you, or were you real?" *"Looks like he gave up, like a woman." *"He busted outa here, now I'm all alone again." *"Gone. Didn't like what I had to offer." *"Next teller." *"I must be hearing things. Things... and rings... and things... ''(whispers) ''What's that, oh what's that..." *"Took off, I figure. Took off and ran..." *"Fine. I guess we're done here." *"Anybody there? Guess not..." *"Dust... Nothing but dust... ''(cough)" *"''Nothing. Good. Leave me to my thoughts..." *"No, no, ''NO! Must have dreamt it!" Upon Killing the Player *"''Get up and we'll do it again!" *"He looks so still, like a porcelain doll..." Attacking *"I'm not a bad person!" *"I found her that way!" *"I never touched her!" *"Come on! I just want to talk to somebody!" *"Go ahead, report me you fuck!" *"You call the cops on me?!" *"Take that!" (swings melee weapon) *"I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" *"I can control myself, I can!" *"You want some a this?" (points to his arm) *"You sound just like her!" *"Leave me alone!" *"Don't fucking judge me." *"Hah! You're ''nothing down here!" *"''Scream for me!" If the Player Runs *"Wait, don't run!" *"I just wanna talk!" *"That's all you got?!" *"Don't run! They always run..." *"I was just getting warmed up!" *"Come back! Please!" *"You're only making this harder for both of us!" *"Come on, I just wanna talk!" *"Don't run! We was just getting started!" ''BioShock 2'' Quotes Attacked by Bees *"I can feel every sting!" *"Why me? Always me!" *(screams) "They’re in my mouth!" *"God hates me." Berserk *"Stop looking at me!" *"Don’t patronize me!" *"Sons o’ bitches!" Bleeding *"Blood! Oh no, no no!" *"Great, just great. I’m bleeding!" *"Oh, of course, I’m bleeding! Why me?!" *"This is… this is a deep cut!" *"There’s so much blood!" Burning *"Get it out!"(x2) *"Stop drop and roll!(x2) I’m burning!" Attacking Another Splicer *"Make you wear a dress!" *"I got this for you!" *"What else can I do?!" *"Are you happy now?!" *"I’m a grown up man, see?" *"You always break my heart!" *"Wear it! Put it on!" *"You never smile!" *"I dressed up nice!" *"Give me a dance, come on!" *"I didn’t do nothin’!" *"You got me all wrong!" *"You broads are all alike!" *"Keep it to yourself!" *"Oh, give me a chance at least!" *"I got potential!" *"Stop pickin’ on me!" *"Always second best!" Attacking a Big Sister *"Come ‘ere, baby! That’s right!" *"Come ‘ere! Let me hold you!" *"You’re gonna squeal, baby!" *"You hussy! I loved you!" *"Please, baby, take me back!" *"I can’t have you, nobody can have you!" Attacking in General *"You’re the gimp!" *"I don’t have those accidents no more!" *"I wash! I wash all the time!" *"She’s prettier now!" *"Go ahead, ruin it!" *"Let’s fix your face, baby!" *"You think I won’t slug you one?!" *"I ain’t dead yet!" *"Gonna keep you in a box!" *"You made me hurt you!" *"I deserve respect! I do!" *"Open up, doll!" *"You brought this on yourself!" *"Ain’t that enough for you?!" Attacking a Machine *"Stupid piece of garbage!" *"Stop following me!" *"Hunk o’ junk!" *"I made you numbers, you fucking machine!" *"Stupid machine!" Attacking the Player *"It’s my baby now; mine only!" *"You don’t talk to her!" *"Baby…? You come back?" *"Go on! Just try and take her!" *"You’re jealous of our love!" *"This is our dream house! Get out!" *"Fuck you! She needs me!" *"Don’t you look at my room!" *"Lookin’ ain’t a crime!" *"You made me do it!" *"You ain’t even got hair!" *"Think you can take your pick?!" *"I just wanna hold it!" *"I got natural urges!" *"Don’t you tell me who to love!" *"Where’re you hiding her?!" *"Ah, I didn’t have nothin’ to do with it!" *"Hit the bricks, asshole!" *"She came on to me, Mr.!" *"Hey, get out ‘o my room!" *"What’re you lookin’ at?!" *"You ain’t my type!" *"Tin-headed piece of crap!" *"Come on! Show me those pearly whites." *"You shouldn’t of come around here!" *"You ain’t better than me!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister *"I wanna hold ‘er!" *"A baby! Let me, let me!" *"You know you don’t have a chance!" *"She ain’t yours!" *"You ain’t her real dad!" *"You’re gonna hurt ‘er!" *"She’s fragile!" *"Come on! I deserve somethin’ don’t I?" *"Don’t get in between us!" *"She doesn’t like you!" *"Got just the place for her!" *"She ain’t goin’ to your house!" *"What do you want with her?" *"I want ‘er more than you do!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"Wrong neighborhood, pal!" *"You think you’re so hard boiled!" *"Shove off, palooka!" *"Ain’t no one called you here!" *"Bucket of belch!" *"Y’ain’t all that tough, tin head!" *"Gonna get a look inside o’ ya!" *"Go bang on a hole!" *"Hey! We don’t like your kind around here!" Cover Invalidated *"Wait! Let’s talk!" *"Of course!" *"Oh, typical!" *"Now hold on! Wait!" *"Oops!" *"Never get a break!" Curious *"Baby?" *"Great. Now what?" *"Who’s there?" *"Came back, huh?" *"Huh? What?" *"Someone there?" *"What you want?" *"Eh?" Dying *"I loved you…" *"Mommy…" *"I hate ya…" *"Just one last ki…" Dodging *"Screw you!" At a Locked Door *"I just wanted to talk, that’s all! I just wanted to talk, god damn it!" *"Come out!" *"You better come here!" *"If it’s not one thing, it’s another!" *"I know you can hear me!" *"Hello!" *"Anybody home?" Combat Ending *"I got better things to do!" *"Had to shut ‘em up! Had to shut ‘em all up!" *"I’ll find ya! You can’t hide from me!" *"Thank god that’s over." Curiosity Ending *"No one. Eh, just gonna scratch it." *"Gone. Just wanted to grab a drink." *"I didn’t want to see you either." *"I’m better off without ya." *"Phew. No one." *"Just me? Huh." Fleeing to a Health Station *"Aw man, am I hurt?" *(Laughs) "Gonna get all better!" *"Stay here! Be right back!" *"I’m hurtin’! Fix me up." *"Oh god! I’m dying here!" *"Jesus! How could you do this to me?!" *"Gotta get a taste!" *"I know how to patch this up!" Frozen (Stuttering) *"I’m so cold…" *"N-need a bl-blanket." *"Fucking c-cold. Damn it, damn it." Frustrated *"Where the…? Come on! Where’d ya g-? Where are you?!" *"Come on! Come back!" *"Hey, come back! It’ll be ok!" *"All this crap in my way!" *"Why not?!" *"I’m trying my best!" *"Just let me!" *"Hey, cut it out already!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) *"Little guy’s all tuckered out." *"Lying down on the job?!" *"Sleepin’. Just sleepin’." *"Gosh, what a mess." *"Gah! Somebody already went through their pockets." *"Here’s where I found her, see?" *"Sorry, honey, I couldn’t help myself." Using a Health Station *"Ah, yeah. That sends me." *"Feels like… when someone cares!" *"Yeah, that’s it!" Hypnotize Starting *"You want me? Really? Ok!" *"Ok. What d’ya need?" *"Sure! I do just about anything!" *"Yeah. Ok pal, who’s first?" *"You ain’t so bad after all." *"I’m with you, big guy." *"Whatever you say, pal! You’re the tops!" Hypnotized Idle *"I’d make a good dad, right?" *"Can you help me find the girl?" *"Come on! Let’s find everyone!" *"We’re best pals, huh? Where’re we headed?" *"I used to know this great girly place, but they kicked me out! Bastards!" *"I bet the ladies like you ‘cause you’re tall!" *"I feel great! I feel… yeah, just great!" *"Hey, where can I get a suit like that?" *"Let’s go get in some trouble, what d’you say?" *"You got trouble with women, pal? Huh, the stories I could tell you!" Hypnotize Ending *"Whoa… Wha- What the-?! You!" *"Whoa! Don’t do that again!" *"Wha- wha- what do ya think you’re doin’?!" *"You ain’t the boss of me!" *"What was I thinking?!" Idle *"She don’t even have to look at the baby. She won’t even know it’s there!" *"Room’s perfect now! Got some toys, made a cradle from a fish tank so’s- so’s we can see the baby all the time!" *"Got a dress for her, shoes for her, a nightie for her, but… where is she already?!" *(sings) "Getting better all the time… think that we were strangers a couple o’ nights ago…" *"I just gotta remember, I’m the man of the house, and that means she’s gotta behave!" *"I got sheets, a hot plate, walls painted mostly, mattress with real springs- She’ll love it!" *"Makin’ a family’s natural! You gotta fight just to do nature down here!" *(hums) "Dr. Lamb says babies like music; It’ll be good for ‘em." *"Make him sleep on his back, don’t shake him hard, and we’ll need her milk for a while." *"And I bagged up all the blankets so they’d be dry for her." *"I could teach him about girls, and then we’ll get a puppy!" *"I just tell her: ‘Baby, I want a child, end of discussion,’ just like that." *"Gotta find the right dame for me. Not just any old girl- somebody who understands me!" *"Only one eligible bachelor down here these days, and that’s me. I’m all you got, ladies!" *"I’d never use the belt on him or- or shout at him or nuthin’! I’d do everything right!" *"‘Maybe there’s an odd number of folks down here,’ she says, ‘and you’re just the odd man out.’ Fuck you!" On Fire (Running to Water) *"Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" *"Put it out!" (x5) *"Douse me, baby!" *"Ahhh! Don’t that beat all…" Melee *"Take that!" *"Fuck!" Menacing an Adopted Little Sister *"Coochie-choochie-coo!" *"I just wanna play!" *"Don’t you want a new daddy?" *"Easy now, baby doll!" *"I ain’t gonna hurt ya!" *"Make her be quiet!" *"Come here you fucking little brat!" *"Shut up!" (x3) *"Yeah, go ahead, cry!" Mimic (After Playing Dead) *"Aha! Boo!" *(laughs) "I ain’t dead!" *"Gotcha!" *"You’re it!" *"Hello!" *"Surprise!" *"It’s me!" Lost the Target *"Hey, where’d you go?!" *"Hey, we were just getting started!" *"Hello! We were in the middle of something…! Hello!" *"That’s awful rude, running out on me!" *"Hey, hey! Why do they all run?" *"Oh great, fine! Yeah, hide from me then, sure!" *"I mean, I can wait- I’ll wait!" *"What is this, the silent treatment?!" *"Stop ignoring me!" *"You can’t ignore me!" *"Just come out! I hate waiting!" Panicked *"No… I need to live! No!" *"Get it off!" (x4) *"Ah, what the fuck?!" *"No fair, no fair!" *"Not now, just gettin’ it together!" *"Augh, it’s stuck!" *"Ah get it off, aw Christ!" Picked Up with Telekinesis *"This is ridiculous!" *"Help me somebody!" *"Ah! I’m too young to die!" *"Put me down!" *"Bastard! Picking on the little guy!" Searching for Target *"Come on out, I got something for ya!" *"I know every inch o’ this place!" *"C’mere! Come on and talk to me!" *"Come out already! This ain’t a game!" *"I just wanna look at you!" *"Oh yeah, yeah, hide! Hide! I’ll find ya." *"Don’t test me!" *"I just wanna chat!" Seeking Cover *"Gotta stash myself!" *"I gotta disappear!" *"I’m a sitting duck!" *"I gotta get under somethin’!" *"I’d better get gone!" Sees Target Die *"After he’s born, you can go." *"She won’t look at you now!" *"All of ‘em, so fragile!" *"Maybe only the bad parts’ll die." *"One time one o’ you has to stick around!" *"Dead and gone… lucky bastard." *"That’s right, shut your yap!" *"Toldja I was all man!" *"Blood all over, just like that night!" Sees Target Fleeing *"I’m not done talking to you!" *"Ha, that’s all you got?!" *"I was just getting warmed up!" *"Come back, please!" *"Come back! I didn’t mean nothin’ by it!" *"Come on, I just wanna talk!" *"Why d’they always gotta leave?" *"Don’t go! I’ll be lonely!" Taunting *"What’re you so scared of?" *(laughs) "Gonna piss yourself?" *(laughs) "You just make me laugh! So clumsy!" *"Aw, need a rest?" *"You fight like a baby fights!" *"’S wrong you fucking pill?!" *"Ha! All huffin’ and puffin’!" *"Oh you got special problems, huh?" *(laughs) "You ain’t no good at this!" *"What? You need a little break?!" *"I’m more man than you are!" *"I’ve been hit harder by kids!" Throwing a Grenade *"Bye bye!" *"Pop goes the weasel!" *"(indistinct) Boom!" *"Catch!" *(laughs) "Happy birthday!" *"Here’s a present for ya!" *(laughs) "Va-boom!" Using a Vending Machine *"Come on, come on!" *"Fucking things never work, never!" *"Gimme my god damn dollar back!" *"I’ll take three this time, do you understand that? Three!" Appearance ''BioShock'' Toasty wears a versatile outfit suited to most jobs. He wears a double-breasted vest with a shawl collar over a loosened tie and dress shirt with a tear at the left shoulder. His slacks are torn below the left kneecap exposing his sock and garter. His face is badly disfigured due to the effects of Splicing and the Civil War . His left eye is bandaged and his right one is sunken in. His nose appears to be broken and his face and lower lip sag. Toasty can wear either a beige or grey flat cap, a brown fedora, or a pair of blind man's glasses as accessories. Model 1: The primary model wears a white dress shirt, slate blue pinstripe pants, brown vest with similar buttons, and a black tie with thin red stripes. He has blood droplets all over his entire body and is bleeding from his bandage. Model 2: This model wears a light blue dress shirt, cream colored pinstripe pants, eggshell colored vest with white buttons, and a black tie. He has a nasty gash over his exposed leg. His pants are stained around the crotch, his upper torso has blood splatter across it, and his bandage is very dirty. Model 3: This model wears a burgundy dress shirt, navy blue pinstripe pants, green, diamond patterned vest with black buttons, and a red tie. He seems to be suffering from vitiligo. Model 4: This model wears a white dress shirt, navy pants and matching vest with similar buttons, and a blue tie with thin white stripes. His suit appears to have been slightly soiled or bleached and his right eye has a seriously inflamed rash. Character-Specific: Cohen's four disciples have unique models from those seen wandering around Rapture. They wear a white dress shirt, red pants, a red and orange diamond pattern vest with grey buttons, and a yellow tie. Aside from a few blood stains across the shirt, the outfit is spotless. The ensemble includes a rose in the lapel and a colorful bird mask. Video Gallery Bioshock-20070607110547650.jpg|The original concept sketch for Toasty. bs2-toasty-render.jpg|Game render of Toasty as seen in BioShock. Bioshock_Toasty.jpg|Collected views of The Toasty model. ToastyConcepts2.jpg|8 studies of the Toasty head model in Bioshock 2. ToastyConcepts3.jpg|6 studies of the Toasty model in BioShock 2. CONCEPT SplicerArt5.jpg|2 variations on the Toasty model in BioShock 2. SplicerTLSD.jpg|Close up on Toasty's face. toasty.PNG|Toasty seen in the Security Command training video Capture.PNG|Toasty's cartoon character. Behind the Scenes *The Toasty model's face in BioShock is based on a that of a British airman of the First World War, Lt Henry Lumley, who suffered horrific facial injuries following a crash. Lumley is notable for being an early patient of reconstructive surgery carried out by Sir Harold Gillies, a surgeon who is considered the father of plastic surgery.Project Facade (WARNING: do not click link if you are easily upset, as these are REAL photos of REAL people with REAL deformities.) References fr:Toasty de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Minerva's Den Enemies Category:Pages with broken file links